


Our Son

by SilenceEchoes39



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, NaruHina - Freeform, Newborn Children, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceEchoes39/pseuds/SilenceEchoes39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Hinata admire Boruto after the birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Son

It all just felt so utterly surreal to Naruto.  
  
Nine months they had waited, prepared and fretted and now here they were.  
  
Naruto could barely breathe when he stepped into that hospital room after the nurse had informed them he could go and see Hinata.  
  
The first thing he saw upon entering, was his wife, propped up into a sitting position on the bed by pillows. Her hair had been tied into a long braid that fell over her shoulder and she was dressed in a typical white hospital robe.  
  
Naruto's throat constricted when his eyes fell upon the white bundle cradled in her arms.  
  
Hinata looked up to see her husband standing frozen in the open doorway. Her face lit up with a radiant smile.  
  
"Naruto-kun." She spoke softly. "Come here."  
  
He saw the bundle of blankets in Hinata's arms move slightly and he felt his heart thump hard against his chest. He took a deep breath and made his way over to stand at Hinata's bedside.  
  
And that's when he saw it.  
  
Wrapped up tightly in blankets, cradled comfortably in its mother's arms, was the tiny figure of their newborn child.  
  
"It's him." Naruto breathed not taking his eyes off the sleeping child.  
  
Hinata nodded, still beaming at him and looking every bit the proud mother. She raised a delicate hand and gently moved some of the blanket away from the baby's face.  
"It's him." Hinata whispered. "It's Boruto."  
  
As he stared at his son's tiny crumpled face, with two whisker marks on each cheek and the incredibly fine, almost transparent, layer of blonde hair a top the little head, Naruto felt himself starting to become overcome with emotion. He decided to pull up the chair that stood against the wall and sit down, before his legs gave out from underneath him.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" Hinata asked, running her finger against the side of the baby's head in a tender caress.  
  
"He is." Naruto agreed without a second thought. "He's the most beautiful baby in all of Konoha."  
  
Hinata laughed softly and they both shared a look. For the first time, Naruto noticed how tired his wife looked. Her eyelids were slightly droopy and she had bags under her eyes. Although that was to be expected, he supposed. Childbirth was a difficult experience and even more so considering that Hinata and been in labour for almost seven hours.  
  
But despite the exhaustion that was plain on her face, she looked so utterly happy in a way Naruto had never seen before.  
  
Of course he had witnessed Hinata's happiness on a number of occasions such as when they shared their first kiss, went out on their first date. The evening Naruto had proposed, their wedding day and when they had first found out Hinata was pregnant.  
  
But this ... this was different. And Naruto felt the same way. This happiness was beyond anything either of them had ever felt. This sort of happiness was one that could only be felt after waiting long, agonizing months to meet your child. To finally see their face, to know that they're apart of you. That they're yours. Yours to love, to protect. To know that something so beautiful and so precious was created by you.  
  
This was a happiness that was reserved especially for parents only.  
  
As Naruto looked down at the sleeping baby ... At his son. He couldn't help but think of his parents.  
  
Was this what they had felt like when he was born? Did his father feel as overcome as he did right now? Did his mother look at him as fondly and as lovingly as Hinata was looking at Boruto?  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Hinata suddenly asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, would you like to hold him?"  
  
"Wh- But h-he's sleeping." Naruto stammered feeling nervous all of a sudden.  
  
Hinata smiled and shook her head. "No, he's starting to wake up."  
  
And sure enough, when Naruto looked down, Boruto was beginning move around within his cozy little cocoon.  
  
"Uhh..." Naruto said dumbly as he tried to think of a good excuse as to why he shouldn't hold such a delicate being.  
  
"It's okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata assured him. "Just hold out your arms."  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Naruto did as Hinata instructed and held out his arms. Hinata slowly shifted the baby in her lap, making sure she had a good hold on him before carefully transferring him into his father's awaiting arms. "Mind his head." She said as she placed Boruto into Naruto's arms.  
  
Naruto willed his hands to stop trembling as he held his son in his arms, worried that even that movement might hurt him somehow. He was just so small and even though the doctor and nurses had told him that he was the perfect weight and health for a newborn, Naruto still thought he looked far too small and fragile.  
  
He stared down at his son in awe as he felt him wriggling in his arms. He whimpered and Naruto was momentarily concerned that he would start crying, but he did no such thing. A tiny clenched fist emerged from the folds of the blanket and without thinking, Naruto gently took hold of it with the bandaged fingers of his prosthetic right arm.  
  
Almost immediately, Boruto stilled at the contact.  
  
"See, he knows it's you." Hinata said watching the both of them with the utmost fondness. "He knows its his father holding him."  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
Then, he felt the tentative feeling of a tiny hand closing around his finger in a surprisingly firm grip.  
  
Naruto gazed down at the image of his son holding his finger in his little fist.  
  
"H-Hinata..."  
  
"Oh, Naruto-kun."  
  
When Naruto raised his head to look at Hinata, he had tears streaming down his cheeks and one of the biggest grins on his face that Hinata had ever seen. Just the sight brought tears to her own eyes.  
  
"I'm ... I'm really a father now, ya know!" He stated proudly.  
  
"And I'm ... A mother." Hinata said and reached out to brush her finger against Boruto's cheek.  
  
Naruto wiped the tears away from his eyes with his sleeve, only for new ones to spring to the corners of his eyes when he looked back down at the peacefully sleeping child in his arms.  
  
"And he's our son."


End file.
